


Let's Get Physical

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, F/F, First Time Sex, Flirting, Happy Ending, Intersex, Oneshot, intercourse, intersex Ymir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: Ymir is the new kid: hot, gay and with a slew of rumours at her back. Her reputation follows her to her new school.Historia crushes on Ymir from the start, but the popular Hitch Dreyse lays claim to Ymir. When their brief affair ends in Hitch crying and Ymir carrying on as usual, Historia hears the rumours. Ymir is promiscuous. She's slept with a lot of girls from the school already. If you ask her to be your first time, she'll say yes.So, Historia does just that. She's awkward and a little horrified but then she's really doing it, and Ymir is really going to take her virginity, and it's everything she was hoping.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 16
Kudos: 250





	Let's Get Physical

Historia didn’t like attention at all. She dealt with her social anxiety like every introvert—she stayed in, barely spoke to people and she made it a point to not stick out. She knew that on a surface level, she was pretty. But she barely did anything with her hair, and she preferred her thick framed glasses to the contacts her mother had gotten for her.

Maybe her anxiety stemmed from her mother, from the years of abuse and criticism. Historia decided that she just didn’t care anymore. She used to starve herself just to stay thin, and when she hit puberty and her skin started to dot with acne, she had tried every expensive treatment she could. She took jobs after school to pay for it, but it all got to be so much. Luckily her acne had cleared up a lot on its own, but it wasn’t entirely gone. She had minor scarring on her chin and forehead, and a few dots here and there.

It was whatever. Her looks really didn’t matter anymore. No one seemed to care about her either. She was unassuming, quiet. She lost count of how many times a teacher had marked her as absent even though she had literally been right there in class. Whenever that happened, everyone would always laugh at her expense and all she did was blush and stare down at her hands.

She couldn’t wait for school to be over. She only had half a year left, and then she could move away and study on her own. She was so eager to be away from her horrible mother, too. It was just the two of them, and Historia barely saw her father. He was some big shot business man, so he travelled all over the world and hardly had time for his one illegitimate daughter. She didn’t even really know her siblings, but there was a part of her that suspected that was all her mother’s doing.

When the bell rang for register period, Historia sank back in her seat and sighed. Her glasses slipped down her nose, so she pushed them back up, and wanted to smile at herself. Everyone else in class were chatting amongst themselves, but Historia didn’t look at any of them, especially not the popular girls.

Bullying wasn’t really a thing in her school, not like how it was in the movies. When it happened, it was usually done internally and it always came back to the same girls—Hitch, Mina and Hannah. They were all pretty in the way Hollywood expected. They played netball, Hitch being captain, and they were all ECs as well. They definitely used their positions just to give themselves an edge, and every time they found some reason to interact with Historia, it was always to demean her.

Historia didn’t let them get to her, but it did always hurt. She constantly battled with her self-worth, and when they told her she was ugly and no wonder she was single, it made her thoughts travel to a dark place.

Historia knew she was gay, but that wasn’t why she was single. She didn’t have the nerve to ever ask anyone out, even though she had many crushes on girls in her school. They always eventually faded, because all she did was stare at them until they either noticed and then started rumours, or her attention shifted elsewhere.

“Settle down, everyone,” Mr Ackerman barked as he strode into the classroom with someone at his back. “I don’t have time for your piercing voices. We have a new student today. Please welcome her.”

Historia glanced up and her breath left her lungs. Standing in front of the classroom, her pullover tucked out and no tie, was the most attractive girl Historia had ever seen. She had short, choppy hair and an undercut, which was against school rules but what could they do about it? She had brown skin and freckles across her face, and when those eyes met Historia’s and a brow lifted, Historia nearly yelped and quickly looked away.

“Just go sit wherever,” Levi sighed, and the new student went to sit down.

Historia didn’t look to see where.

“Hey, I’m Mack!” the girl next to Historia greeted, which made her peek slightly. Her heart skipped a beat. The new student was sitting in their row, at the table next to Mack’s.

“Ymir,” the new girl responded in a drawl that was careless and almost brisk.

Mack seemed taken aback by the tone. “It’s nice to meet you, Ymir.”

Historia leaned as far back as she could to see Ymir’s face, and she wanted to laugh at the look of complete disinterest she saw there. “Sure,” Ymir replied, then pulled her phone out.

Mack took that as the dismissal that it was and left her alone. Levi started yelling at them to shut up, then he handed out some announcement papers for them. He told them to review everything and then he left for something, so the class erupted in chatter again.

Historia spent her time reading over the paper then putting it neatly into a file in her bag. The bell rang for first period and she gathered her things to leave. People were slowly making their way out of class, so she took her time so that she didn’t need to walk among so many other people. Mack got up and left quickly, which gave Historia the perfect view of Ms Dark and Broody. She swallowed and tried not to stare.

“Hey there, my name is Hitch.”

Historia’s heart lurched. She glanced up, and there was Hitch grinning seductively at Ymir, who was looking at her curiously.

“Ymir,” she said in reply, and her tone was a little haughtier this time.

“Would you like to walk to the next class with me? I can give you a tour around if you want.”

Ymir stared at her for a moment. Historia’s face started to burn, and she didn’t understand why she suddenly felt so upset. She decided that she didn’t want to wait any longer, and she left her desk, not waiting to hear what Ymir said. Later on, she spotted Ymir sitting with Hitch’s group during break time, and Hitch was laughing loudly at something Ymir had said. Ymir was grinning at her, and Hitch had a hand on her leg.

Historia knew what that meant, and it only made her sigh and then look away. _Leave it alone,_ she thought to herself. _Hitch has picked her new bae, and she’s going to have her no matter what. Ymir will probably just become one of the popular kids like them._

That’s exactly what she thought, but a week later Hitch came to school in tears, and everyone in the popular crowd were treating Ymir like she was the plague. Just like on her first day, Ymir didn’t seem to care. Their attempts to intimidate her always failed, because she was so much taller than everyone, and her attitude was so sharp that people became weary once she simply lifted a brow.

After that, rumours started to spread around the school. Apparently, Ymir was a whore and a delinquent, and she had a police record for fighting and sleeping with some teacher’s daughter from her old school. The rumours were terrible, and Historia knew not to listen to them.

She found out, through just existing in her invisible bubble at the back of the classroom, that Hitch and Ymir had slept together. Plenty of times, apparently, and then when Hitch had proposed a relationship Ymir had laughed at her and said it was only sex, hence the upset and crying.

As the weeks went by, Historia heard more things that always made her frown. Rumour had it that Ymir had already slept with many of the girls in their school—in their class—and one only had to ask her. Apparently it became a thing for the virgin girls to ask her to be their first time, and even though she was shunned by Hitch, many of the girls Historia overheard spoke about how amazing and attentive Ymir was, even though she was so scary in public.

It made Historia’s mind race with… very inappropriate things. She herself was a virgin, and though she had watched plenty of porn before, she had no clue what to do if she ever found herself actually doing the deed. But she hated that she was so inexperienced, and so she started to dance around the idea of asking Ymir.

Just thinking about actually doing it made her want to laugh, though. She knew she didn’t have the nerve, but her feelings for Ymir were starting to get out of hand. She was clearly crushing hard, and it wasn’t just because Ymir was gorgeous to look at. Since Historia stared at her so often, she caught the small things that no one seemed to mention or notice. Ymir was always quick to help and she never sang her own praises. She never once bullied someone, and the nasty comments often flung at her just bounced right off.

Historia envied that, and she found herself wanting desperately to be just like Ymir, so uncaring about the world.

One day, Mack was off sick, so Historia had an unobstructed view of her obsession. Ymir was leaning too far back in her chair, staring up at the ceiling. Historia would have thought she was sleeping, but her eyes were wide open.

Historia swallowed, heart thudding, and scribbled a small note.

_Are the rumours true? That you’ll be someone’s first time if they ask?_

She folded it neatly and then tossed it over to Ymir’s desk. Her heart jumped when Ymir’s head immediately dropped forward and she noticed the paper. Her lips pulled into a frown and she looked around, but Historia quickly glanced away.

Historia peeked and Ymir was looking at her, and when her cheeks blazed bright red she realized she gave herself away. Ymir looked confused, but then her lips pulled into a little smug grin and she flicked the paper back, folded completely wrong.

Historia tried to breathe evenly as she opened the paper to read her response.

_You want to have sex with me?_

Historia swallowed. That wasn’t an answer. Were the rumours nonsense, then? Had she just made a complete dick of herself?

Horrified, Historia ripped the paper to pieces and then shoved them into her pocket. She could feel Ymir’s eyes on her, but she pointedly ignored her, and when the bell rang she was the first person up and out. She couldn’t even bring herself to look at Ymir again, and for the next week she did everything she could to avoid her eyes. The strangest thing was, it seemed like Ymir was staring at her a lot, and Historia was just waiting for her to come over and start to laugh, or for Hitch to announce to the entire class that she had just asked someone she didn’t even know if she was willing to be her first time.

It was pathetic.

Thankfully, Ymir didn’t approach her or even speak to her, and Historia eventually let herself attempt to forget it. No one else seemed to know, so Ymir was at least keeping it to herself. But then, the absolute worst thing happened.

On Saturday afternoon, Historia was peacefully working on studying at the mall when the seat in front of her suddenly filled, and she glanced up with wide eyes. It was Ymir, and she was studying her with narrowed eyes and a frown. Historia said nothing, just stared.

“You’re avoiding me,” Ymir finally said. Historia opened her mouth, but Ymir continued on. “I wanted to talk to you about that note. It was from you, right?”

Historia’s cheeks burned. She really wanted to just get up and run away, but she felt really bad, especially if Ymir had been hurt or offended. She never should have even asked. It had been such a stupidly selfish thing to do.

“I’m so sorry,” she finally blurted out, and pushed her glasses back up. “It was stupid.”

Ymir tilted her head. “Do you want to though?”

Historia went very still. “What?”

“You were asking me to be your first, weren’t you?” She finally started to smile. “You’re a virgin, right?”

Historia’s cheeks went even redder. “I… um… yes, I am.”

Ymir gave her a smouldering look. “I’ll do it.” She leaned forward, and Historia was hit with her attraction for Ymir. She was wearing black jeans and a tight shirt. Her long, brown arms were out on display and _goddamn_ did they look good. Her hair was brushed to the side, a few strands tickling her forehead, and whatever body spray she used was making Historia feel very hot. “Or I guess, I’ll do _you_.” She grinned cheekily then, like she’d just made the most hilarious joke in the entire world.

Surprisingly, Historia laughed. Not a soft, meek laugh either. It was more like a bark, and then it was high pitched and embarrassing, but Ymir didn’t seem to care and Historia was just far too taken aback to even attempt to stop. When the hysterical fit passed, she took her glasses off to wipe the tears from her eyes.

“Wow, you have really amazing eyes,” Ymir told her suddenly.

Historia quickly returned her glasses. “Um, thank you.”

“You’re really quiet.”

“I’m… shy.”

Ymir clasped her fingers together, and Historia’s eyes immediately fixed on them. She imagined what they could do to her, what they would feel like. God, she was astonished to find that she was already growing aroused, just from this.

“I bet you’re not,” Ymir shot back. “I bet you’re holding yourself back because you’re afraid. I’m actually impressed you sent that note to me, must have taken a lot of courage.” She grinned again, flashing her teeth. “Or maybe it’s just blue balls?”

Historia narrowed her eyes. “Are you mocking me?”

Ymir exhaled in a rush. “No, I’m trying to flirt.”

“What?”

“And clearly doing a shit job at it.”

Historia covered her mouth to hide her laughter, but Ymir reached out and pulled her hand away. Her fingers slipped between Historia’s, and her skin was warm.

“Don’t hide your joy,” Ymir told her softly, seriously, “no matter what your laugh sounds like. It’s your happy sound. Let it out.”

Historia’s eyes widened. She could distinctly feel that her crush was deepening into something very dangerous, and she really, really wanted Ymir. It wasn’t just about losing her v card anymore, which was such a stupid concept anyway.

“You’re actually amazing,” Historia whispered. “Are the rumours really true?”

Ymir’s eyes flashed. “Maybe. Don’t you want to find out?”

Historia squeezed her thighs together. Her mind flashed with dirty images, of Ymir’s lips and fingertips on her skin, of Ymir inside of her. She shuddered.

“I do,” she breathed, finally letting herself just let go of the fear.

Ymir inhaled softly. “Okay. When do you want to do it?”

Historia blinked. They were still holding hands. “Wait, just like that?”

Ymir gave her a look. “What more do you need?”

“It’s just… you don’t know me, and you’re willing to just…” She swallowed, unable to finish.

Ymir leaned closer and lifted a hand to caress the side of Historia’s jaw. “Historia, I’m a whore. You’ve heard people say it. I’m down if you’re down. Sex is awesome, and I don’t mind having tons of it. If I can help girls have an amazing first sexual experience, then I’m happy to do that. So, are you ready to have your world absolutely rocked?”

Historia was shocked by Ymir’s confidence, the ease with which she admitted her truth just like that. So many people were embarrassed about sex, about having it and wanting it. Even though Historia’s mother had always told her to focus on her sex appeal so that she could find the right partner to support her, she had also always shamed Historia for her desires. Like sex was just something she was meant to give someone, not something to enjoy herself.

Historia stared into Ymir’s warm, nearly golden eyes, and her heart felt too hot in her chest. There was an uncomfortable heat in her belly, too, and she knew exactly how she wanted to take care of it.

“Yes,” Historia breathed, meeting Ymir’s eyes head on, unflinching. “Let’s do it.”

* * *

She could hardly believe that she had asked Ymir to take her virginity, and she also couldn’t believe that Ymir had agreed to it. She guessed Ymir was into that sort of thing, but it still shocked her. How was she okay being so intimate with someone she didn’t even know? Historia herself was battling with the anxiety of it, and she was constantly second guessing herself as the days led up to the day _it_ would happen.

Though she was nervous and anxious, she couldn’t deny that she was also _very_ excited. Ymir was hot. Incredibly hot, and to be able to have sex with her? Historia never would have thought something like this could happen.

After their agreement at the mall, they exchanged numbers and decided on the following Saturday. Historia asked if they could do it in her room, because she figured she would feel less anxious that way if she was in a place that was familiar to her. Her mother was out of town for the weekend for work anyway, so it was perfect. Ymir agreed very quickly.

At school, they didn’t interact at all. Sometimes Historia felt like Ymir was watching her, but whenever she glanced over Ymir would be looking at the black board or her own work. Historia just stuck to the shadows, and in every moment she had to herself, she fantasized about what she would be doing with Ymir.

When the moment finally arrived, Historia was a wreck. She woke Saturday morning incredibly wet and aroused, but so nervous that she couldn’t even get herself off no matter how hard she tried. She took a shower and shaved her legs, but hesitated to shave her pubic area. She decided to leave the short hairs, hoping that Ymir wasn’t put off by it. A little hair was much better than awful razor burn.

She made sure that she cleaned every inch of her body and the house, and she decided to sneak a glass of her mother’s wine just so that she could relax. It worked a little bit, until her phone dinged with a message.

**Ymir  
** _Hey, just checking in. Are you still up for this?_

**Historia  
** _Hey! Yes. Yes I am. Are you?_

**Ymir  
** _Yeah of course. I’m leaving now. I just wanted to check in before showing up, in case you changed your mind_

**Historia  
** _Thank you. You’re very sensitive and kind_

**Ymir  
** _This is your first time. I understand you must be incredibly nervous_

**Historia  
** _Ha, you have no idea  
Just message me when you’re here and I’ll open the gate_

Twenty minutes later Historia received Ymir’s message, so she opened up and watched Ymir drive her bike in. She stood there by the window and continued to stare like some creep as Ymir pulled her helmet off and shook her short hair out. She shrugged out of her thick biker jacket too and draped that over her bike. She was wearing the same pair of jeans but a black tank top this time, and the sight of her was almost too much for Historia to handle.

She rushed over to the door and opened it just as Ymir knocked. Ymir gave her a crooked grin, and though Historia was so nervous her fingers were shaking, Ymir seemed completely at ease.

“Yo,” Ymir greeted her, stepping in. “Your place is nice.”

Historia closed the door softly. “Thanks. My mom likes to impress people.”

Ymir made a noise in her throat. “Damn, I can tell.”

Historia shifted. “Do you want something to drink?”

“Yeah, sure.”

She headed to the kitchen with Ymir at her back, and poured a drink for her. She handed the glass of coke over and watched Ymir take a heavy sip. Her throat worked as she swallowed and Historia couldn’t stop herself from staring. When Ymir was done, she caught her staring and grinned at her. Historia looked away nervously.

“Take me to your room.”

Historia wordlessly did that after putting the cup in the sink. Ymir was right behind her, and Historia could smell her. She definitely had body spray on, but there was also a hint of her sweat, and it somehow made Historia _burn._

They sat down beside each other on Historia’s bed, and she had never felt so awkward. Ymir was just casually glancing about her room, quietly taking everything in, and Historia felt like she could barely breathe. She wanted to do something, to reach out and touch her, maybe kiss her first, but she was frozen in place. Ymir must have noticed, because those gorgeous eyes landed on her and they were patient.

“Are you nervous?”

She exhaled shakily. “Yeah.”

“That’s okay. Do you want me to take the lead?”

She considered it for a moment and finally shook her head. She had no clue when to start or what to do, and she somehow already trusted Ymir.

“Okay, cool. Would you be comfortable telling me what you want?”

Historia stared at her. “What I want?”

Ymir leaned a little closer. “Yeah. You do masturbate, right?”

Historia’s cheeks blossomed, but the minor insinuation in Ymir’s questioning gaze made something curious rise inside of her. She straightened and gave Ymir a stern look. “Of course I masturbate.”

Instead of getting offended by her tone, Ymir seemed delighted. She flashed a broad grin. “How do you like to touch yourself then? How do you want me to touch you?”

The bravado fled, but Historia didn’t want to deflate under her gaze. There was a clear challenge on Ymir’s face, and it was doing wonders for Historia to keep her head up and her eyes right on Ymir’s.

“I…” She licked her lips. “I’m sensitive on my, um… my…”

Ymir lifted a brow. “Your clit?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you like penetration?”

Historia nodded. “I have a toy that I use sometimes.”

“Okay, noted. If at any point you want me to stop, you just need to say so, okay? I promise I won’t hurt you or do anything you won’t like.”

There was nothing but warmth in Ymir’s tone, and Historia could tell she was being completely genuine. It made her heart flutter and her lower belly warm, so she gave a nod and then lifted her shirt off before she could hesitate. Ymir stared at her, brown eyes a little wide. Historia started pulling the rest of her clothes off, and then she was standing in front of Ymir absolutely naked and she was filled with nerves. Ymir just stared at her, then she reached out slowly and took hold of her hips. Historia yelped softly when Ymir pulled her in close until they were pressed together.

“Your body is beautiful,” Ymir uttered softly.

Historia wanted to laugh, and a self-deprecating comment hung on her tongue, but Ymir’s earnest expression made her pause. “You really think so?”

Ymir surprised her by pressing a soft kiss against her throat. Her fingertips traced along the stretch marks at Historia’s hips, and the sensation made her shiver.

“I really mean it. You’re incredibly beautiful, and it’s really turning me on.”

Historia didn’t really believe her. She felt dumb and awkward, and she imagined she looked just as dumb with her round belly and the stretch marks and scars along her wrists. But she finally noticed the bulge in Ymir’s pants and her heart shot up into her throat.

“Oh,” she blurted out in surprise.

Ymir saw where she was staring and grinned. She wiggled her brows. “See? I wasn’t lying.”

Historia swallowed thickly. “I… I’ve never seen one before.”

Ymir didn’t laugh at her, or attempt to tease her again. Historia was really grateful, because she would have been terribly embarrassed. Instead, Ymir stood and tossed her shirt off. She wasn’t wearing a bra, so Historia came face to face with two small breasts and very stiff brown nipples. Ymir’s abdomen was clenched hard—probably on purpose—and Historia could see the outline of her muscles. There were some stretch marks at her hips, too, and even some by her breasts. Seeing them made Historia exhale, like she hadn’t really been breathing for real until then.

Ymir was just like her. She wasn’t some perfect model. Historia’s confidence started to grow.

Ymir unzipped her pants, slowly drew the zipper down and then pulled her tight jeans off. She had briefs on underneath, and without the tight pants her bulge was much more visible, and Historia couldn’t stop staring. Ymir didn’t seem embarrassed or bothered by her stare, and in fact the tent at her crotch only seemed to get bigger. She was totally getting off on this.

“Do you want to touch it?”

Historia’s eyes flicked up to Ymir’s. “I… what?”

Ymir’s smile was gentle. “You can touch my dick, Historia. I won’t force you to do anything. But I can see that you really want to. So touch it.”

She never thought in a million years that her first time would go like this, but Historia wasn’t about to start complaining. She only hesitated for a second, then she reached out and tentatively poked the bulge. She was surprised by hard it was, and yet still soft.

“You can do more than just poke me,” Ymir laughed softly, but it wasn’t done at her expense. Ymir seemed genuinely amused.

Historia huffed, then obliged and fully grabbed her clothed shaft. The second her fingers closed around it, Ymir inhaled sharply. She gave it a gentle squeeze, then let go and trailed her fingertips along its length. Ymir shivered and Historia pressed her thighs together.

“Can I see it?” she breathed.

Ymir’s fingers slipped underneath the waistband of her underwear. “Hell yeah.”

Historia laughed at Ymir’s enthusiasm, definitely charmed by how much fun she seemed to be having in what would have normally been an awkward and very intimate moment. The second her underwear fell away and her cock sprang free, the laughter died away to a soft gasp of awe.

Historia knew what a penis looked like. She had watched plenty of porn and she had a realistic looking dildo. But seeing it in person was entirely different. Her curiosity took control, and without being prompted she reached out to touch Ymir with no clothing between them. She was very hard, and the head was already dripping. She swiped her thumb over the tip, swallowed thickly, and gave Ymir an experimental stroke. Ymir grunted.

“I’m too dry.” Ymir took her hand and removed it, then bent down to pull something from her pocket. She hopped onto the bed, reclined comfortably and patted her lap. Historia stared at her.

“I brought lube,” Ymir explained, holding up the small bottle. “Wasn’t sure how much to bring or if you’d want to use it.”

Historia joined her on the bed and sat down next to her, not on top of her lap like she really wanted. She couldn’t stop staring at her cock though.

“Lube is good.”

Ymir nodded, then dribbled a lot over her cock. Historia watched it slide down her length, and then she watched Ymir use a fist to stroke herself up and down, spreading the lubricant all over herself.

“What do you want to do?” Ymir asked her, now jerking herself softly for more than just getting herself wet enough.

Historia’s mind raced. There were so many things she wanted to do, but she wasn’t sure how to do them. She crossed her arms over her chest, nervous, and looked away.

“I… don’t know. I’ve never done this before.”

Ymir sighed softly. “Do you trust me?”

Historia bit down on her lip. “Weirdly, I do.”

“Then close your eyes, and let me take care of you.”

Historia breathed for a moment, then let her eyes slide shut. Ymir suddenly pulled her close, then pushed her down onto her back. She barely had a moment to gasp before Ymir’s body was on top of her.

“Can I kiss you?”

Historia let out a shaky breath. “You’re asking?”

“Of course I’m asking.”

Historia snorted on a laugh. “You’re… I can feel your… um… on my leg, and you’re asking if you can kiss me.”

She opened her eyes to see Ymir’s face, and she was blessed with that same amused smile. “Consent makes me nut.”

Historia laughed. “Yes, you can kiss me. Do whatever you want. If I don’t like anything, I’ll tell you.”

Ymir bent down and kissed her, and Historia’s entire body tingled. This wasn’t her first kiss, but it was certainly the first one to feel so good. She wasn’t all that experienced, but she didn’t need to be. Ymir’s lips brushed against hers so gently, then her tongue swiped across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, welcoming it in. Her nerves flared, but then Ymir’s tongue slid against hers and she decided to just copy the motion, and Ymir made a noise of appreciation in her throat.

They kissed for a long time, Ymir’s fingers trailing all along her body, just caressing her skin, avoiding her most intimate places. It drove Historia absolutely wild, enough so that she finally grabbed Ymir’s hand and forced it against her breast. Ymir chuckled against her lips, then she pulled away as her fingers squeezed.

“Are you horny?”

Historia’s body felt like it was about to melt. She gave Ymir a look, then decided she was done being so needlessly nervous. “Incredibly horny.”

Ymir’s fingers suddenly slid between her pussy lips and they both moaned at the same time.

“Fuck, you really are. You’re so wet.”

Historia allowed herself to grin, but then it dropped away when Ymir lifted her wet fingers to her mouth and sucked them clean. Historia had never seen something so hot before. She felt like she could orgasm just from the visual stimulation, and the anticipation of what was to come. Hell, even just Ymir’s lustful looks. Ymir was looking at her like she was the most beautiful girl in the whole damn world, and Historia believed it.

“So what are you going to do about it?” Historia shot at her.

Ymir held her gaze, then she started to slide down Historia’s body, kissing and nipping as she went. Every press of her lips and teeth and tongue made Historia’s clit pulse and her heart pound.

“Can I eat your pussy?” Ymir asked her, already between her thighs.

Historia stared down at her, lips parted. She couldn’t find the words, so she nodded, and then her head fell back and her eyes squeezed shut tightly when Ymir’s warm mouth covered her. She had always fantasized about what it would feel like to have someone’s tongue against her clit, and the sensation certainly lived up to her expectations.

Ymir did a variety of things. She wound her one arm around Historia’s leg, pressed her other hand to Historia’s lower abdomen and the solid weight of it was incredibly comforting. She was very talented with her tongue. She alternated between broad strokes and more precise swipes, and when she slid _just_ right and Historia’s hips jerked harshly from the flash of hot pleasure, Ymir made a noise of victory and then started making that exact motion again and again and again, and oh god, it felt so good. Ymir was licking her pussy and Historia felt so overwhelmed by it. The orgasm rushed at her violently, and then she was coming, her hands in Ymir’s hair, pushing her face in harder, her thighs crushing Ymir’s cheeks. Her body shook and she arched her back nearly completely off the bed. Ymir kept moving her tongue despite that, and then she stopped and Historia dropped back down, gasping in heavy breaths.

“Oh my god,” she uttered. Her entire body was shaking. “I’ve never come that hard before.”

She let Ymir’s face go and listened to the sound of her haggard breathing. “Felt good?”

Her voice was smug, and Historia didn’t need to look at her to know she would look smug too. She deserved it, Historia supposed. She wasn’t feeling so nervous anymore.

“Yeah, really good.”

They just lay there for a while, Historia tracing imaginary patterns along the ceiling with her eyes, Ymir playfully tracing along her lips and folds with a fingertip, occasionally pressing a kiss to a slick thigh, biting a little bit. After a while, Historia felt like she could move again.

“Okay,” she breathed out and lifted her head. Ymir perked at her voice. “Fuck me.”

Ymir seemed surprised by the command. “Like, with my—”

Historia grabbed her face and then pulled her up. “Yes. I want you inside of me.”

Ymir grinned. She quickly bent off the bed to grab her pants again, and when she returned, she had a condom. Historia watched, fascinated, as Ymir quickly rolled it down over herself, then she dropped down gently across Historia’s body and Historia’s heartbeat spiked.

“If it hurts at all, please tell me to stop,” Ymir said. She kissed her gently. “It shouldn’t hurt.”

Historia took in a breath, then she wrapped her arms around Ymir and held her tightly. “Okay. Do it.”

Ymir’s cheek pressed to hers, and then Ymir reached down between them to grab her cock and Historia felt the head sliding against her, finding her entrance. When it did, she bit down on her lip. Ymir went very slowly, nudging the head in only a tiny bit and then drawing back. Historia expected her to just push in slowly all the way, but she didn’t. She was grateful, because she was sure that would have hurt. Instead, her muscles relaxed and she slowly opened up, and the more Ymir pushed in, the easier she sank inside.

When the head was finally inside, Historia gasped loudly.

“Are you okay?” Ymir asked her, pushing up on her arms to stare down at her.

Historia swallowed. “I’m perfectly fine. Keep going.”

Ymir dropped back down. Historia had felt cold without the warmth of her skin, and she enjoyed being able to wrap her arms tightly around Ymir’s body. Ymir continued to gently thrust her hips, but the head was already in, so before long she was able to slide almost all the way in, and when she bottomed out Historia cried out in pleasure and raked her nails down Ymir’s back.

“It feels so good,” she moaned, shocked by how good it felt to be so full. She loved fucking herself with her toy, but this was different. Ymir was warm, alive.

“You feel just as good,” Ymir husked against her ear. “So warm around me. You’re so wet I didn’t even need to use extra lube.”

Historia shuddered. “How are you so good at this?”

Ymir drew back slowly, making pleasure flare up like heated coils right between Historia’s legs. She moaned loudly and then cried out in bliss when Ymir sank back in. “I know how to listen,” Ymir panted in reply.

“Shut up,” Historia gasped out. She let her nails dig into Ymir’s skin and wrapped her legs around Ymir’s waist. “Please shut up and just move.”

Ymir chuckled into her hair, and then she drew back slowly and slammed back in hard and fast. Historia moaned loudly. _Very_ loudly. She wasn’t so vocal, and never when she masturbated. Sometimes if she used her toy and got a really good angle, she couldn’t resist a few kinky moans. But this… Ymir was making her lose control. She physically could not stop herself from moaning.

Ymir’s cock thrust in and out of her pussy with sharp, powerful intent. Ymir’s body was firmly pressed to hers, but not heavy, and Historia’s breasts bounced against Ymir’s. She ended up letting one hand sink into Ymir’s hair, and then moved her lips close to Ymir’s ear so that she could let her hear every little dirty moan that dripped from her mouth.

“Fuck,” she gasped out loudly, “fuck, it feel so good.” She bit down on her lip hard, nearly tasted blood. “Ymir,” she moaned. “ _Ymir._ ”

“Fuck,” Ymir gasped out, sounding mildly strangled. Her hips twitched out of rhythm and the thought that Ymir was just as into this as she was made Historia burn even hotter.

“I’m so close,” she wined, rolling her hips to meet Ymir with every thrust. “Harder, please.”

Ymir obeyed. The only sound was her soft grunting, Historia’s loud moans and their skin slapping together. The orgasm started from deep within, and she could feel it approaching very quickly. She couldn’t keep her eyes open then, and her body started to arch upwards, her muscles taut and shaking, toes curling. Her mouth fell open and her moans gained in volume until everything snapped clean through her body, and the orgasm overwhelmed her. She twitched violently against Ymir, moaning and keening loudly, nails digging in harder. Ymir hissed, but she was far too gone to try and release her grip.

Ymir slowed her hips as Historia fluttered around her, and when she finally stopped, she was still deep inside and they were both breathing hard.

“That…” Historia started, licking her dry lips. “Wow.”

Ymir chuckled and collapsed on top of her, still supporting her weight. “I came so hard.”

Happiness and satisfaction rolled through Historia that Ymir had reached an orgasm as well, and she could feel her cock softening inside of her. To her disappointment, Ymir rolled away to dispose of the condom, but she quickly joined her on the bed again.

“Do you want post sex cuddles, or would you like for me to leave?”

Historia reached out and curled against Ymir’s chest. “Cuddles, if you’re okay with that?”

Ymir sighed in what sounded like bliss and they moulded to each other. They were both still sticky and sweaty, but the nearby window let in a cool breeze.

“I love cuddles,” Ymir sighed.

Historia smiled. She didn’t let herself think about it as she found Ymir’s hand and intertwined their fingers, and when Ymir’s returned the firm grip Historia’s heart jolted. Before she knew it, she fell asleep.

* * *

Historia woke up feeling deliciously sore and incredibly satisfied. At first she thought she had just orgasmed in her sleep after a very wet dream, but then fingers brushed her hair back and she opened her eyes to see Ymir looking at her.

“Good evening,” Ymir greeted softly. “Sleep well?”

Historia snuggled closer and groaned. “Hey. Yeah. How long did I sleep?”

Ymir lifted her phone behind Historia to check the time. “It’s nearly 9PM. So we slept a few hours.”

Historia’s stomach grumbled loudly. “Ugh, I never had dinner.”

“Do you want me to leave?”

“Would you be okay staying?”

Ymir trailed her fingers down Historia’s back. “I’d love to stay. Do you want me to sleep over?”

Historia nodded. She forced herself to pull away from Ymir’s warm, naked body and reached down for her shirt. She pulled it on and stood, stretched her body. She was surprised by how much she ached, but it somehow all felt good. Maybe it was from knowing why she was hurting. When she turned to look at Ymir, her heart skipped in her chest. Ymir was staring hungrily at her.

“What?” she asked her, cheeks flaming.

Ymir cupped her cheek in her hand. “Just thinking how I’m hungry and could eat you all night.”

Just like that, the arousal flared to life. Her eyes flicked to between Ymir’s legs, where she seemed to be semi-hard. She imagined dropping down, drawing it to her lips and swirling her tongue along the head. Her stomach growled again, so she decided that if she was going to have any more sex, she needed actual food.

“Thanks, that’s very sweet of you.”

Ymir winked. “Anytime, babe.”

“Are you hungry for actual food though?”

As if in answer, Ymir’s stomach growled as well. She laughed and sat up. “As you heard, yeah.”

Historia grinned at her. “There’s a place that still delivers pizza late. I’ll order one.”

Ymir put her briefs and shirt back on, but nothing else. “Awesome. I could really go for a pizza right now.”

“Do you want anything specific?”

Ymir’s eyes flashed and she grinned. “Lots of meat.”

Historia rolled her eyes at the clear innuendo and then left so that she could place the call. When she was done, she set the house phone down and glanced at her reflection in the mirror on the dining room wall. She was shocked to see herself. Her hair was a little crazy, but her eyes were brighter than she had ever seen them even with her glasses on. She had bruises on her throat and her nipples were hard, forming points quite visible against her shirt. She looked… really good, actually. Historia wrapped a hand around her own breast and closed her eyes, thinking about what Ymir had just made her feel, the sensation of her swiping tongue and her moving hips. She could feel a moan deep in her chest, and she was growing wet already.

Arms wrapped around her, making her gasp. She was gently pushed against the mirror and then a hand slid underneath her shirt and around her breast.

“Touching yourself?” Ymir purred against her ear. “I’m right here.”

Historia started breathing heavily. “I got horny thinking about you.”

Ymir inhaled sharply. Her other hand slid lower, trailing over her belly and hip to finally between her legs. She immediately started rubbing firm circles over Historia’s clit, and she was so sensitive already that she burned with pleasure.

“Me too,” Ymir panted. Her hard cock pressed against Historia’s lower back.

An idea hit, making Historia gasp. “Will you do anything I ask?”

Ymir paused her fingers between her legs. “What do you want?”

She swallowed. “Fuck me from behind. In front of this mirror.”

They locked gazes in the mirror, and Ymir seemed to be contemplating. “Okay. Let me just go and grab a—”

“No.” Ymir’s eyes widened. “Pull out and come on my back.”

Ymir stared at her. “Are you sure? I’m clean and everything, but I mean, it’s still a risk.”

Historia’s heart was thundering hard. “I’m on birth control, and I’m clean as well. My mother forces me to get regular checks even though I’m not sexually active.” She grinned then. “Or well, I wasn’t before.”

Ymir contemplated her for a moment more. “Are you super sure?”

Historia whined loudly. “Please, the pizza will almost be here.”

Ymir huffed. “Damn, fine. So long as you’re sure. I don’t want to put you in any risk.”

“Trust me, Ymir. I wouldn’t be so irresponsible.”

Ymir seemed satisfied. She stepped away and Historia leaned forward, her hands pressed to the mirror. Ymir’s hand closed around her hips, and then she lined herself and started pushing inside. Historia was absolutely dripping, and she was so horny that she just opened up completely and Ymir’s cock found almost no resistance as it pushed inside.

She was just as warm and hard and It felt absolutely amazing. Historia stared at her own reflection as Ymir started to fuck her from behind, grunting and slapping her hips hard against Historia’s ass. It was overwhelming, and the dirtiness of the moment made Historia’s pleasure nearly double. She felt a little embarrassed to see herself like this, but it turned into something hot that pumped through her veins.

Ymir caught her watching herself, and then she did something that made Historia gasp in surprise. She suddenly lifted her up, spreading Historia’s legs as far as they could go. Like this, she had a clear and unobstructed—obscene, even—view of her own pussy and Ymir’s cock as it slid in and out of her. Ymir’s muscles bulged from the strain, but she didn’t seem to be struggling too hard. Historia reached behind her to grab onto Ymir for support, and then she just helplessly bounced on Ymir’s cock.

“Close,” Ymir gasped against her ear, and set her down quickly as she had been before.

Historia’s cheek pressed to the cold glass of the mirror and she reached behind her to grab hold of Ymir’s hand. Ymir’s thrust turned uneven and brutal, and Historia started coming quickly. Shortly after Ymir pulled out of her quivering pussy, and then she came all over Historia’s back. Historia managed to twist around enough to watch Ymir’s face. It was screwed up in pleasure, brows drawn together, her teeth at her lip. She furiously stroked her cock as she came, and then the last of it spurted out and she slumped forward.

“Fuck,” she groaned.

Historia leaned against the mirror, her knees weak. “Yeah.”

The intercom for the gate buzzed and they jolted at the sound. Historia didn’t have time to process anything before Ymir disappeared and then returned in her jeans and shirt. She headed for the door and grabbed the pizza outside, and then returned. Historia was still leaning against the mirror.

“I don’t think I can walk,” she admitted.

Ymir’s eyes widened. She dropped the pizza on the table and then swept Historia into her arms. “Do you have a shower?”

Historia nodded. “Yeah.”

“Okay. Let’s clean up and then eat.”

Ymir followed her directions to bathroom and switched the shower on, still holding Historia in her arms. When the water was warm enough, she set Historia down and then undressed as well. They climbed in together and washed themselves. They kept their backs to each other, like they were afraid to get frisky again, but then Historia tugged Ymir to her and kissed her. Ymir gently pressed her to the slick shower wall and kissed her for so long that Historia’s head swam.

“I won’t get hard again tonight,” Ymir mumbled against her mouth. Her thumbs stroked circles over Historia’s hips. “But my tongue is still in perfect working order.”

Historia laughed. Ymir dropped down to her knees and immediately dove forward. Historia was horny again, so worked up still. Her clit was more engorged than she had ever seen it, and when Ymir’s lips wrapped around it she saw stars and nearly came instantly. She managed to hold herself back long enough for Ymir to gently fuck her with two fingers and gently suck on her clit, and then the orgasm washed over her and she ground her pussy down against Ymir’s mouth. She groaned loudly, Ymir pressed one last kiss against her and then stood. She smirked.

“I think I may have made you addicted to sex.”

Historia clutched onto her for support. Her legs had gone weak again. “Yeah, and you’ll need to take responsibility for that.”

Ymir snorted. She once again lifted Historia into her arms and helped her out the shower, then she did the most tender thing ever—she helped to dry Historia’s skin, then carried her back to the bedroom.

“Do you have any oversized shirts I could wear?”

Historia was on her bed, already in a clean pair of panties and her favourite sleep shirt. “Yeah, I should.”

She joined Ymir by her cupboard and found the shirt. Ymir slipped it on and stared at the cute unicorn on the front.

“This is so gay.”

Historia laughed. “Yeah, exactly why I love it.”

Historia went to grab the pizza and something to drink, then returned to the room. Ymir was already in bed, her damp hair slicked back. Historia joined her under the blanket and opened the pizza box. Luckily, the pizza was still warm. Ymir immediately inhaled an entire slice. They ate together and shared the bottle of coke, and then Historia put some movie on for them to pretend to watch.

When they were done eating, they settled down and Ymir wrapped her arms around her. Historia felt incredibly content. They started chatting, becoming more engrossed in each other than the TV. Historia had assumed Ymir would have done the deed and immediately left, or that she wouldn’t be interested in getting personal. But she seemed very invested and before they knew it, morning had arrived and they had just shared their childhood traumas.

Historia yawned loudly, her jaw cracking. “God, we stayed up so late.”

Ymir stretched her arms. “You want to sleep?”

“Yeah. I’m super tired from all of those orgasms you gave me.”

Ymir winked at her. “You’re very welcome.”

Historia leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. “Mm, thank you.”

Ymir hummed softly, and then she cupped Historia’s cheek in her hand and deepened the kiss. Historia was hit suddenly with her feelings, and she was so close to confessing. She only stopped herself because Ymir drew back and wiggled to get comfortable in bed.

Historia could feel reality slowly trickling back in, but she ignored it and just allowed herself to sink into the warmth of Ymir’s arms. They fell asleep very quickly, the pizza box empty, movies playing softly in the background and the morning light slowly starting to fade in.

* * *

They spent the entirety of Sunday fucking as well. Ymir was so eager to show her so many different sexual things, and Historia never thought it was possible to feel so much pleasure. Not only did they have tons of sex, but they also spent a lot of time chatting and laughing and Historia realized that Ymir really was such a wonderful person.

Before it was time for Ymir to leave, they were sitting naked in her bed, devouring Chinese takeout because they had forgotten to eat all day. Historia chewed on her fried rice and then decided to ask the question that was burning on her brain.

“So, you never really answered me.”

Ymir slurped up a noddle. “Hm?”

“Are the rumours really true?”

She suddenly worried that maybe Ymir would be offended with her, and regretted asking the questions so flippantly. But Ymir just sucked in some more noodles and regarded her seriously.

“Sort of,” she answered. “I won’t say yes to just anyone. I need to be attracted to her too.”

A little pang of jealousy hit Historia in the chest. It had been easy to pretend that Ymir was just hers this weekend, but here was the reminder that she wasn’t, that this was just sex and nothing more.

“And about the teacher’s daughter? Do you really have a criminal record?”

Ymir sighed as she set her empty container aside. “I… uh…” She seemed very uncomfortable suddenly, so Historia reached out and touched her hand.

“You don’t have to answer. I’m just curious.”

Ymir stared down at her hand. Finally, she took it and intertwined their fingers. “No, I want to tell you. The truth, not the garbage that Hitch spread around school.” She exhaled and squeezed Historia’s hand. “Back at my old school, it got out that I have a dick. I became like, a circus animal to those people. I had so many people making jokes at me, girls asking me to see it.” She sighed. “I was incredibly embarrassed at first. I mean, I know my body isn’t considered normal, but to me it is. I’ve always been this way. So to be made to feel like I’m somehow wrong for the way I was born? It started to piss me off.”

Historia rubbed her thumb over Ymir’s wrist. “That’s horrible. I’m so sorry that you went through that.”

“Not me,” Ymir shot back, grinning and showing the points of her teeth. “I took the abuse for a couple of years, and then I just snapped. One day some guy was taunting me that my dick is probably tiny because I’m a girl, and I decided to just pull my pants down and show him. Obviously, everyone in the hallway saw, too, and some girls took pictures.” Her grin broadened. “I distinctly remember someone saying I have a thicc dick. So, I announced that if any girl wanted to give me a ride, they’re welcome to. I pulled my pants back up and went to class.”

Historia covered her mouth with her hand, astonished. It also was a completely in character thing for Ymir to do.

“I was suspended for two weeks because of it. But after that I started getting a ton of girls messaging me for sex. I was a virgin up until then, but I felt like I wanted to prove something to them and myself. So I slept with a ton of girls. They started spreading the rumour that I’m a god in bed, but I consider that just the plain truth.” She laughed. “I was so bad in the beginning though. So, because I was basically satisfying the entire female student body, a lot of the guys were upset. Some girls left their boyfriends to sleep with me and never went back, because their boyfriends clearly didn’t fuck them properly. I got into a lot of fights with them.”

“What happened to them? Like, was no one punished for how they treated you?”

“No. They’re white straight guys and I’m the weird intersex brown kid. Of course no one gave a shit about my wellbeing. They decided I was this sex obsessed, aggressive delinquent. One fight got really bad and I nearly killed a guy. He ended up in the hospital and I was arrested. No one ever stopped to ask me what happened. Luckily my dad got me out and defended me. He threatened to sue the school if people kept fighting me like that, so the principle finally got his shit together and announced that if anyone was even thought to look at me wrong, they would get immediate suspension.

“So after that, things died down. I was still fucking tons of girls though, because no one could really do anything about that. We never did it at school, because I knew if I was caught just once they would expel me. They were always looking for an excuse to kick me out.”

Historia swallowed. “This is such an intense story.”

Ymir laughed and bent to pick up her glass. She drank half her drink in one go, then set the glass down and sighed in content. “Yeah, it is. So, about middle last year, I met this girl.” Her tone softened and there was clear pain on her face, so Historia scooted closer and wrapped an arm around her. “I don’t even want to say her name.”

“Don’t.”

“She asked me for sex, like the others. She was a virgin too. We did the deed, and it was really good. There was just… something different about her, though, so I realized that I wanted her again. Usually it was easy for me to move on and forget about the girl. I rarely slept with the same girl twice. So, she ended up asking me for sex again, and we did it, and then we had a date. And then a few more dates, and before I realized it I was really starting to grow feelings. I thought she felt the same. She acted like it. But I never realized that she’s the history teacher’s daughter, and she ended up going to him and claiming that I pressured her into sex and then wouldn’t leave her alone. She even faked a pregnancy scare, and I’ve never felt so sick in my life before. They expelled me without even investigating.”

Historia rubbed a hand along her back. “So it was a plot to get you out?”

“Probably. She blocked me on everything and refused to talk to me. I was… pretty fucked up for a bit. Dad tried to home school me, but then he decided he was done and we just went on this road trip. It’s just him and me. I was able to deal with it, and I decided that I’m not going to keep feeling like shit because of other people.” She winked. “I’m a girl with a dick. A big dick. I know how to use it too. I’m going to be proud of myself and my body.”

Historia let her head rest against Ymir’s shoulder, and she hated the pain in her chest from imagining Ymir going through that. “I’ve never fought anyone in my life before, but if I met this girl I would throw fists at her for you.”

Ymir laughed. “Aw, thank you. You’re very small though. But seriously, thanks. You don’t really know me and you’re willing to square up for me? I’m touched.”

“Ymir we’ve had a lot of sex and shared our childhood trauma. I think I know you pretty well now.”

Ymir’s smile was warm and easy going. Historia wondered what she could do to always see that smile. But knowing Ymir’s story, she would probably avoid getting emotionally close to someone. As much as Historia wanted to ask Ymir to just hang out with her, not for sex but just because, she was scared to. She wanted to keep this easy thing between them, not turn it into something else.

After that, they watched a movie and cuddled and made out until it was finally time for Ymir to head home. They were stupidly tender right up to the end, kissing lazily in the front doorway until Ymir groaned and pulled herself away. Historia felt like she was watching her girlfriend walk away, but she swallowed those emotions down as she watched Ymir push her bike out and then kick it to life. She waved once, put her helmet on and then was gone.

The whole day, Historia couldn’t stop thinking about Ymir and everything they had done. She furiously masturbating in her room and had orgasm after orgasm, but nothing compared to the firm realness of Ymir against her, inside of her. She wondered if she would ever feel that sort of pleasure again.

Monday morning, Historia was actually excited to go to school. She knew things between her and Ymir probably hadn’t changed, but she could still stare at her all day and that was a plus. She was in an incredibly good mood as she took the bus to school and she didn’t even feel any of her usual anxiety. She smiled softly to herself as she walked to class, so lost in her own thoughts that she never even saw the shoulder aimed right at her until they slammed into each other. Historia gasped and stumbled into the wall. She managed to catch her glasses just in time and pushed them back in place.

“Watch it,” Hitch snarled at her, smiling cruelly. “Someone is in la la land.”

Historia straightened and swept a lock of hair behind an ear. Usually she would shrink away and just walk off, not even saying anything. This time she gave Hitch a smile.

“Sorry about that, I’ll be careful. Have a nice day.”

Hitch’s expression turned into surprise as Historia walked away. That was the first time she had actually said something to her. Historia felt… incredibly happy. She still ached deep inside, but it was a delicious soreness and it reminded her of what she had done and why it hurt, and it felt amazing.

Once in class, she peeked around Mack to see Ymir. She was wearing her tie this time, but it wasn’t done properly and Historia resisted the urge to go over to her and fix it. Ymir noticed her staring and gave her a smile, and Historia’s chest warmed.

They didn’t really interact much after that. Weeks went by of Historia just staring at her, longing for her, but too scared to try and initiate anything again. She sometimes found Ymir looking at her, but she never thought much of it. They were nearing their final exams as well, so soon they would be at home studying and only going to school to write.

Historia was already applying for universities even though she had no clue what she really wanted to do. Her mother wanted her to do something with business or cosmetics, but Historia actually thought about trying something in the arts. She would figure that out once she got in.

Rumours continued to spread about Ymir. A lot of girls said nasty things about her—how she was aggressive in bed and didn’t listen to them or didn’t make them come—and these girls, Historia knew, had been rejected. Ymir was a loving, attentive lover.

One day, when walking towards class Historia had the sudden, startling realization that she was in love with Ymir. It didn’t even really take all that much for her to realize it, just her looking through the crowd, hoping to see Ymir. In an instant something inside of her just switched, and she went, _oh._

_Oh no._

She was in a daze the entire day. She probably stared at Ymir way too much. So much, in fact, that apparently people noticed. On her way out of school, a hand roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her behind one of the buildings. She cried out in surprise and stared at Hitch and her little gang, anxiety fluttering in her chest.

“Hey Hissy, we just want to chat for a bit,” Hitch told her, smirking. “We’ve noticed that you’ve only had eyes for one freckled dyke.”

Historia swallowed. “What do you want?”

Did they know? Had Ymir said something, or was she just so obvious?

“I just wanted to warn you,” Hitch sneered. “There’s no way she would ever agree to take your v card. You’ve probably never even kissed someone.” Historia blinked, surprised. “This may be rude to say, but you’re ugly, Hissy. Those glasses are so dorky and they make your eyes look huge. You could use some concealer and maybe a bit more sleep. And god, do you ever wash your hair?”

She reached out and pulled at Historia’s hair. She slapped Hitch’s hand away, but that was the wrong thing to do. Hitch’s eyes flashed. Anger pulled taut in Historia’s chest, threatening to make her snap. Instead of shying away like a scared little mouse, like Hitch clearly expected, Historia straightened her spine and glared at them.

“Maybe the reason Ymir didn’t want to actually date you is because there’s nothing more than surface level with you. A warm body, but nothing more.”

Hannah and Mina gasped, genuinely shocked. Hitch’s face darkened. “Listen, bitch. I was just trying to warn you away before you got crushed.”

Historia tilted her chin. “No, you’re just jealous of the fact that Ymir would probably say yes to me, and have a great time.”

Hitch barked out a laugh. “Mina, do you still have it?”

Mina’s look turned a little nervous. “Are you sure about this? What if, I don’t know, she tells someone.”

Hitch gave her a fierce look. “Shut the fuck up and give it to me. Hold her down.”

Hannah gleefully shot forward and grabbed Historia’s arms, pinning her to the wall. Panic filled Historia.

“Let me go!” she yelled. “What are you doing?”

Hitch lifted her hand and showed the scissors gripped between her fingers. “We’re just going to help,” she sneered.

Mina seemed reluctant, but she helped to hold Historia down. As much as she tried to break free, she couldn’t. Hitch wrenched her hair out of its tie, making her cry out in pain, and then savagely cut chunks off with the scissors. She cut as unevenly as possible, and then she tossed the scissors and clicked her tongue.

“There,” she laughed, eyes cruel. “Much better.”

They let her go and Historia crumbled to her knees, tears pouring down her face. She stared at her hair scattered on the ground—so much of it.

“Hey!” someone yelled. “What the fuck are you doing?”

The three of them startled then bolted, and Historia didn’t look up to see who chased them away. Soft fingers pressed at her face, tilting her head up, and she looked into familiar brown eyes. Ymir looked incredibly pissed off, but more than that, she was worried.

“Fuck, Historia. Are you okay? Did they hurt you?”

She surveyed the hair on the ground, the tattered ruins on her head.

Historia refused to sob. She felt anger at her own helplessness and the fact that she hadn’t been able to stop them. She held onto Ymir’s arms and sniffed loudly.

“My mother is going to be so pissed at me,” she tried to laugh.

Ymir frowned. “What can I do for you?”

“Can you take me home?”

Ymir nodded without hesitation. They waited there for the school to empty completely, and then they went over to Ymir’s bike. She offered her helmet which Historia quickly slid over her head, and then they climbed on. She wound her arms around Ymir’s waist and pressed close against her, realizing how much she had missed the feel of her. Before they left, Historia tapped Ymir to get her attention.

“Take me to the mall,” she said.

Ymir stared at her for a second, and then she faced forward and kicked the bite to life. They drove fast through the streets and made it to the mall quickly, and Historia forced herself to take the helmet off. People immediately started to stare at her, but Ymir took her hand and gave them all fierce glares that had them glancing away quickly.

Historia led them to the salon, and then she got her hair cut short. The lady working there expressed shock at the state of her hair, and then so much sympathy that she offered to give her a discount on the cut. Historia was grateful, and she watched as more hair fell from her head. She had the back and sides shaved and the top was long enough to touch her ears, which she had brushed to the side. It was similar to Ymir’s hairstyle, but Ymir’s was shorter. When she was done, Historia rubbed her fingers against her shaved head and couldn’t believe this was real. She paid, thanked the lady and then they left. Ymir didn’t hesitate to take her hand again.

“You look like a typical lesbian now,” Ymir told her with a grin. “All you need is a leather jacket.”

Historia stared up at her. “It looks good?”

“Hell yeah. You’re fucking hot.” She reached out and gently adjusted Historia’s glasses. “And these make you look adorable. You look like a dangerous secretary.”

Historia barked out a surprised laugh. Tears filled her eyes and leaked out, and then she was taking her glasses off to wipe at them. “Ymir, how are you this wonderful? Why are you being so nice to me?”

Ymir tugged her into a hug. “I see a lot of me in you. I guess I just… I care about you.”

She sniffled against Ymir’s chest. “Would you hate me if I said I maybe feel something for you?”

Ymir stiffened slightly. “Only if it’s maybe what I feel too.”

Historia pulled away, surprised. “What?”

Ymir’s cheeks went a little pink. “Historia, would you like to go on a real date with me? I know you were just basically assaulted and had to cut your really long hair, and that shit sucks so hard.”

Historia grabbed both of Ymir’s hands. “Ymir, I’m in love with you.”

Ymir’s eyes flew wide. “You… what?”

“Yeah. I’ve been crushing on you since you started here, and then after we had sex, these feelings just deepened and I tried not to feel them but I, I just, I can’t and—”

Ymir’s smile turned very soft, making Historia relax. “Why did you try to stop your feelings?”

“Because you told me how you got hurt, and I didn’t want you to get hurt again because of me.”

“Well, I’m certainly more careful who I give my heart to now, but I haven’t sworn off love completely. I really like you, Historia. I noticed you from day one as well, because you were very obvious with how you kept staring at me.”

They both laughed and Ymir wiped a thumb over her wet cheek. “I think I’m really falling for you,” she whispered.

Historia sucked in a breath. “Hitch told me there’s no way you would sleep with me if I asked you.”

Ymir tilted her head, amused. “I stayed over by you the whole weekend. I never do that. I usually fuck someone and then immediately go home. But you made me feel comfortable, and maybe,” she bent down, ghosting her lips over Historia’s, “I was a little too into you and I needed you a few times to feel satisfied.”

Historia shuddered. She brushed their noses. “Maybe you need a few more times, just to be sure?”

“Sounds like a plan. So, would you like to have a milkshake with me, and then go back to my place?”

Historia nodded, grinning. They held hands and made for a café, and her shoulders felt so light. The shock of what had happened wore off, but she wasn’t even all that mad anymore. If not for Hitch’s horrible plan, Ymir would not have seen them and helped her, and Historia would not have felt emboldened by her shortened hair to confess to Ymir. She had wanted short hair for a long time, but always put it off because her mother would freak out.

She was eighteen already. In a month, she would be writing her final exams and then she would be finished with school. Historia was done letting her mother control her life.

They had their milkshake, talking and laughing like they had known each other for years. They held hands and they kissed, and when they went back to Ymir’s they kissed some more. Things grew heated quickly, and since Ymir’s dad was out at work, they didn’t worry as Historia pulled her zipper down and pulled her cock free. She shrugged out of her own pants and crawled back onto Ymir’s lap after she put a condom on, and then she sank down and moan as loudly as she wanted.

They went slowly, almost reverently, and Ymir pressed soft kisses all across her face as they moved together. When they came, it was nearly in sync and Ymir swallowed her moan with a kiss. When they both calmed down, Ymir tightened her arms around her and Historia felt incredibly content.

When Historia got home, her mother immediately shrieked at her, shocked by her hair. Historia just rolled her eyes and went to her room, locking her door. Her mother grew enraged by her attitude, but all it took was playing some loud music to ignore her screaming and eventually her mother gave up. Thankfully, her mother just ignored her after that, and Historia really couldn’t wait to leave and get out of there.

When Historia went back to school, people noticed her immediately. It wasn’t just the short hair, but it was her confident posture, the sure lift of her chin, the way she now looked people in the eyes until they looked away first. It was probably also Ymir walking next to her, holding her hand. Ymir looked smug and delighted by the looks they were getting, and when they spotted Hitch with her little groupies Ymir pulled them to a stop.

“Do you consent to making out so that bitch can see?”

Historia saw Mina say something to Hitch, making her turn around to look at them. Her face filled with shock and Historia grinned at her.

“Oh yeah. Make it dirty.”

Ymir made a noise in her throat, and then she tugged Historia against her and kissed her deeply, and Historia felt Ymir’s hands close around her ass. Arousal throbbed through her and she was surprised to feel Ymir grow hard.

“Ymir,” she mumbled, pulling away to glance down. “You’re hard.”

Ymir didn’t seem to care. People immediately looked at the bulge there, but she was almost thrusting it forward for people to see. “So what? That’s just what you do to me.”

Historia’s cheeks flamed. “No!” she laughed, turning and pressing her back to Ymir so that no one could see. “No one else should get to see little Ymir.”

Ymir bellowed out a laugh. “Little Ymir?”

“What, do you have another name for it?”

“Yeah. I call it my titan.”

“Oh my god.”

Ymir chuckled. “Actually, I might need to take care of this.”

Historia was about to ask how she would do that, but then Ymir closed her eyes, breathed deeply and her brows furrowed. After a moment, her cock shrunk until it was just a normal sized bulge and no longer a tent. When her eyes opened again, she was amused.

“There,” Ymir told her. “All soft.”

Historia rolled her eyes. “You’re insufferable.”

They started walking again, all eyes on them. Hitch’s mouth was hanging open and Mina was discreetly laughing at her. Historia blew them a kiss.

“Yeah but, you love that about me, don’t you?”

Historia caught Ymir’s questioning gaze, and she smiled. “Yeah, I do.” She took in a breath, felt the wind against her shaven head, and she felt really great.

“When school is over, you should totally marry me,” Ymir commented flippantly. Her grin told Historia that she was mostly joking.

“Get a ring first,” Historia shot back. “And then I’ll definitely marry you.”

Ymir blinked. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

Ymir laughed. “I guess I need to start saving then.”

“Maybe let’s finish school first?”

“Oh, Historia, you don’t realize how insufferable I really am. Are you sure you’re ready for this?”

Historia only considered her for a moment. “I’m in love with you. I’m ready for anything.”

Ymir smiled so reverently, and then they kissed and it was soft. “I’m in love with you too.”

They pressed their foreheads together, and they ignored the whispering around them, and Historia had never felt so happy.


End file.
